There are numerous applications where a nut is screwed into place and then locked at that position. Two common ways are to apply a second nut to the shaft that is tightened against the first nut and the combined stress on the threads provides effective locking. A second is to provide a set screw that is screwed through the side of the nut and into the threads of the shaft.
Neither of the above provides an adequate solution for many applications, e.g., for securing a compression nut against a wheel bearing provided on an axle of a vehicle. A common way to secure a compression nut on a vehicle axle is to screw the nut onto the axle until the desired compression is achieved and then slide a locking ring over the axle with the locking ring secured so as to be non-rotative relative to the axle. The locking ring is provided with fingers that are sized to engage holes in the compression nut. The fingers are projected into the holes thereby preventing the nut from turning.
The latter device achieves the desired locking function but not necessarily at the precise rotative position that is desired for the nut. When the desired compression is attained and the locking ring fingers do not align with one of the holes, the nut has to be backed off or be over compressed to line up the hole with the finger. There is also the simple problem of forgetting to add the locking ring.
Other locking devices have similar problems and an object of the present invention is to provide a locking nut or device that has a locking member incorporated into the device and automatically sets or locks when the desired position is achieved.